


favorite thing about you

by andnowforyaya



Series: yaya's winter writing blast 2015 [9]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had this one simple rule early on in their relationship: Don’t take your work home with you. It had to be set, because otherwise where was the line between Daehyun-his-assistant and Daehyun-his-boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	favorite thing about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElatedFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/gifts).



> For elatedfangirl, who wanted:
> 
> I want a BangDae sexy fluffy story please also not just that, please make use of Daehyun's thighs oTL His thighs are life I'm sure Yongguk would want them so much ToT  
> /whispers/ thigh-fucking bcs that is life T^T  
> like how they are at home together on a weekend with nothing to do, bored and they decided to get all steamy with of course, Daehyun's initiation <3

Daehyun was trying very subtly to distract Yongguk from his work, and Yongguk hated admitting to himself that Daehyun was finding success. It was his own fault, really. They were still in bed, and Yongguk had rolled over in the morning and remembered a bunch of emails he said he would send by last night, still in his drafts box. So he’d taken out his laptop, settled himself against the headboard, and began typing. Daehyun, an early riser, had woken shortly after, whispering a husky, “good morning,” before curling an arm around Yongguk’s hip, pressing himself as close as he possibly could, his legs snaking around Yongguk’s, his ankle eventually dragging slowly up and down Yongguk’s calf, teasing.

They had this one simple rule early on in their relationship: Don’t take your work home with you. It had to be set, because otherwise where was the line between Daehyun-his-assistant and Daehyun-his-boyfriend?

Daehyun-his-assistant organized Yongguk’s calendar, prepared him for meetings, and generally took care of everything behind the scenes in running the executive office, answering Yongguk’s every whim while wearing a crisp suit and a bright smile on his face. Daehyun-his-boyfriend was affectionate and handsy, always dragging Yongguk out to try a new restaurant or see some new exhibit, demanding things like kisses and backrubs and for Yongguk to take him in the kitchen _right now, you unbelievable piece of man meat, you’re like sex on legs when you talk to me like that_ \--

Yongguk blinked and remembered to breathe. He thought the memory had come to him unbidden until he realized Daehyun was smiling up at him from his hip, his lips red and slick from where he’d pulled down the waistband of Yongguk’s cotton pants and began kissing him there, at the crease of where hip meets thigh. Daehyun looked smugly satisfied. “What were you thinking of?”

“About how Kim keeps wanting to push up the deadline, and how I need to convince him to stay put because we don’t have the means to push up the deadline,” Yongguk answered smoothly, though he reread his email and couldn’t remember anything he had typed.

Daehyun pouted. He gave Yongguk’s thigh a little squeeze with his hand and rolled away, rising out of bed. He was naked still, from their fun last night, and Yongguk let his gaze linger over the smooth skin of Daehyun’s back, the dimples over his buttocks, until Daehyun pulled on a long sweatshirt that came down to his mid-thigh. “I’m going to see about breakfast,” he announced. “Want anything? No, scratch that. I’ll just make us something. Come out in a bit and take a break and eat with me.”

Yongguk nodded, smiling at the demanding tone. Daehyun liked others to believe he was tough and mature and fiercely confident, but when they were alone together this mask slipped away in increments, until, usually, they were in bed and Yongguk was hovering over Daehyun and Daehyun was pleading, “ _Just show me how much you love me. I_ need _it_.”

And Yongguk was always happy to oblige.

.

Yongguk had just finished sending his last email when he looked up and realized what time it was. Nearing noon. All had been quiet in the kitchen for a long time. Frowning, Yongguk shifted the computer from his lap and allowed himself a brief stretch before standing and shaking out his limbs. Daehyun must have noticed him focused on his work and simply allowed him to keep working, but now Yongguk was also realizing how empty his stomach was. He scratched it absently as he left the bedroom.

“Daehyunnie?” he called out. As he neared the end of the short hallway he could make out the soft sounds of the television, on some program about food travels. He smiled again. They were planning a trip soon, a three-week-long vacation just for the two of them, a journey through Southeast Asia. Daehyun mostly wanted to try all the different foods they’d certainly come across, while Yongguk was looking forward to immersing himself in the local cultures. He stepped into the living room where the television was on, and his boyfriend was laying on the couch, knees curled up near his chest, asleep on one of the many cushions they had amassed over the months. In front of Daehyun on the coffee table was a small spread of now-cold fried eggs, two bowls of rice, and two little serving dishes of seaweed salad and kimchi.

“Oh, Daehyun,” Yongguk sighed to himself. His chest flooded with warmth. One day, when Daehyun was ready, he was finally going to move in with him, and Yongguk would get to wake up every morning to this. He padded over to the couch and gingerly moved the cushion from under Daehyun’s head, sitting there instead and letting Daehyun resettle with his head in Yongguk’s lap.

“The food’s cold, now,” Daehyun mumbled sleepily, licking his lips. His eyes were still closed, but he opened them when Yongguk chuckled.

“You should have called for me.”

“I did,” Daehyun returned, pouting again. “You ignored me.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Yongguk said, letting his fingers comb through Daehyun’s short hair. Daehyun pushed himself up against the feeling, toes curling.

“You’re being boring. Working,” Daehyun complained. “I thought we were going to have the whole weekend together.”

“I know, baby. I’m sorry. I’m all yours, now.”

“All mine,” Daehyun repeated in an awed whisper. He took Yongguk’s hand and brought it over his face, examining the way their fingers fit together, tracing the lines over Yongguk’s palm. “What should I do with you?”

“Whatever you want,” Yongguk said, he brought their hands up and kissed Daehyun’s knuckles lightly, like a feather dusting over them. “I’m your servant.”

Daehyun protested, “That’s so cheesy,” but he was blushing red to his ears and trying to hide his grin. He got up to straddle Yongguk’s lap, thighs parting under the long sweater. Yongguk could feel him, bare and waiting to be touched. “Tell me what your favorite thing about me is.”

“My favorite thing?” Yongguk pretended to think it over, dragging it out until Daehyun flicked him on the nose in annoyance. “Your temper,” Yongguk teased. “Your bottomless stomach. Your loud voice.”

“Hyung!” Daehyun whined, turning his face away when Yongguk wrapped both of his arms around Daehyun’s waist to pull him close, their chests pressed together.

“The way you treat our intern, Junhong. The way you treat everyone, really. Your optimism in the face of my pessimism,” Yongguk continued, kissing the exposed skin of Daehyun’s neck gently. He could feel Daehyun’s pulse quickening, and he hid a smile against Daehyun’s throat. “The way you laugh. Your determination. This little freckle under your eye.” He lifted his face and Daehyun looked down, and Yongguk kissed just under Daehyun’s eye, where the freckle was.

Daehyun squirmed in his lap, his lips parted. “That wasn’t one favorite thing,” he complained, but then he said, almost shyly, “What else?”

Yongguk grinned, heart fluttering. Daehyun was just so _cute_ sometimes. He almost got in trouble for it in the office, always staring after Daehyun when he thought no one was looking. “You have my favorite nose,” Yongguk said, kissing Daehyun’s nose after. “My favorite lips.” A peck there, and Daehyun making a soft whining sound at the too-brief contact. “My favorite chin.”

Now Daehyun was actively offering places for Yongguk to kiss: each finger, the spot below his ear, his collarbone, his wrist. Yongguk laid him down on the couch and Daehyun offered up his chest, his ribs, his bellybutton. Yongguk pushed the sweatshirt up until it was bunched up high on his chest and Daehyun was gloriously naked underneath. He licked his lips and continued on his downward path, until he had reached Daehyun’s feet.

“Okay,” Daehyun said, and there was a tremble to his voice, now, “but what’s your _favorite_ thing about me?”

“Your thighs,” Yongguk said immediately, and Daehyun flushed dark and rosy against the couch. Yongguk smoothed his palms over the tops of Daehyun’s thighs, pressing against the muscle, gently parting his legs so that he could sit between them. “They’re perfect. Thick and strong. But soft, right here.” His fingers danced along the insides of Daehyun’s thighs, where his skin was buoyant and silky and paler than the rest of him. “I want to fuck them,” he said, calculated. He knew the abrupt vulgarity would spark something in Daehyun, who liked to play the innocent one.

“Would you?” Daehyun said on an exhale, and just as Yongguk knew would happen, Daehyun’s lashed lowered, lust in his eyes, and he parted his knees further so Yongguk could see just how much he liked that idea.

Yongguk stripped himself of his pants, unable to break eye contact while doing so. He climbed back onto position on the couch and lay over Daehyun, kissing him until he could feel Daehyun arching toward him, surreptitiously trying to rub himself against Yongguk’s hip, his dick leaking precum already.

There was lube in the coffee table, and Yongguk nearly sent the plate of fried eggs flying in his blind search for it. Bottle in hand, he turned Daehyun onto his side so that they were spooning and slicked himself up quickly. The pace they were setting was frantic. For some reason Yongguk imagined them at the office behind closed doors, the threat of getting caught making everything strained and rushed and _sexy_. He pushed himself between Daehyun’s closed legs, feeling how the muscle gave way for him easily. Daehyun moaned when Yongguk kissed him. He squeezed his knees together as Yongguk thrust, the slick slide of him making everything hot and tight. Yongguk was hard, and pushing up behind his balls, and he was moving so quickly Daehyun’s head spun with it. He cried desperately, “Yongguk -- Yongguk--”

“Shhh,” Yongguk said, “I’ve got you.” Yongguk turned him in his arms, and then they were pressed so tightly together Daehyun wondered if they had become one person. But no, Yongguk was still thrusting between his thighs, one arm like a vice around Daehyun’s hips. Yongguk ground against him and Daehyun could feel his own dick trapped between their bellies, all that pressure, the precum smearing over their skin and making everything slippery.

It was dirty. He loved it. “ _Fuck_ ,” he gritted through his teeth, and then he was coming, his dick spurting between them, his vision spotting.

“Baby,” Yongguk growled. “You like how well I can use your body?”

“Oh my god, Yongguk--” Daehyun’s breath caught as his dick pulsed weakly. He was limp in Yongguk’s arms and Yongguk held him tight, grinding his dick between his thighs. He pulled back and Daehyun whined until he realized he was only readjusting, only taking Daehyun’s hand to wrap around the base of his cock, now between their stomachs also. His hand became sticky with his own release and the remaining lube.

“I’m close,” Yongguk whispered breathily in Daehyun’s ear. He kissed him as Daehyun pumped his hand over his dick. Kissed him wet and messy, licking into his mouth and biting Daehyun’s bottom lip. “My favorite everything,” he said.

He came into Daehyun’s hand.

.

They cleaned up and ordered in for lunch, putting on a movie they had been meaning to watch together for ages. It was a slow, lazy day, and Yongguk wouldn’t trade it for anything.

.


End file.
